


Baby it was cold outside but not anymore

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, courfeyrac u little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Courfeyrac is a tease and Marius is somewhere between desperate and annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it was cold outside but not anymore

Marius whines, flushed and sweat-stricken. He swears to god, he was cold a little while ago. Now he feels like heat has settled inside him, deep and uncomfortable, and no matter how he squirms against the cool sheets he can't get it out. Courfeyrac isn't helping there. His fingers are sure and teasing, stretching apart Marius's entrance to the point it almost hurts, before plunging back in to give the lightest strokes over places that bring Marius pleasure. Marius gasps and keens, just in time for Courfeyrac to smile wryly and pull back, breeching Marius but not satisfying him, third finger gently circling his rim.

Marius's cock pulses with every movement and unthinkingly, he moves to try and touch himself. With his free hand, Courfeyrac slaps Marius's away. "Now, darling. That would be cheating," he says, barely the very tip of his fingers inside, so Marius feels almost entirely empty. "If you want to come, it will be by my hand. And I don't really plan on putting my hand _there_ at all."

 _Oh god, he wants me to come without being touched,_ Marius thinks, and he has to close his eyes to reduce his dread of the agony that's going to be. Thankfully, Courfeyrac's fingers do push back in, down to the first knuckle. That distracts him. He gives a loud groan as Courfeyrac chuckles. "Then -- then please, more," he says, the words muted by his shame. "Please, stop teasing..."

"Oh? But you're so pretty, all flushed and debauched. And we wouldn't want our fun to be over too soon, would we?"

Marius whines, his thighs desperately spreading further not of his own volition. "Courf, this is _torture_ ," he begs, voice cracking. "Please, I _need_ more..."

"Oh, is that so?" And _thank god,_ Courfeyrac's two fingers push into Marius's depths; Marius moans as they press against his prostate, and they stay there, flicking and stroking and making him gasp. He bites his lip to keep down a _yes._ "You want my fingers deeper inside you, is that right?"

Marius is embarrassed, but nods, praying Courfeyrac won't force him to answer in words. He doesn't. He forces his fingers right down to the knuckle, and Marius keens his hips toward them. "I wonder, would you like another finger too?" Courfeyrac asks as he starts pushing his fingers back and forth, and Marius thrusts his hips up in response. "To stretch you further, leave you full?"

" _Yes,_ " Marius gasps, unable to keep it back, tendons straining from how far he spreads his legs. "Please, Courfeyrac, please."

"Very well then." Courfeyrac's third finger easily slips inside, and Marius squeaks at the added sensation. Courfeyrac spreads his fingers apart, and Marius whines. "What, is it too much?"

Marius shakes his head frantically. "More," he whimpers, keening as Courfeyrac twists deep inside him. "God, more..."

A tear threatens to fall as Courfeyrac returns to stroking over his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Marius feels silly, weak for it, but as Courfeyrac's movements get faster, as he starts thrusting his fingers back and forth, it gets harder to control. That tear slips down his face and Courfeyrac leans over to kiss it away. "It's okay dear. You're doing well, and you look beautiful."

Marius moans, flushing at much as the compliment as he is at being in this situation. "Courf," he whispers, feeling overwhelmed. Courfeyrac cups his jaw with his free hand and kisses his forehead to reassure him.

Courfeyrac's fingers quicken their pace, and Marius gasps, clutching the bedcovers, as the sparks of pleasure become fleeting but repeated; as his hole stretches in odd and incredible ways; as Courfeyrac crooks his fingers to make Marius shiver. It's too much, and he cries out, bucking against the pleasure until--

Suddenly it's gone, and Marius is empty, cold, and quivering.

He cries out like a child throwing a tantrum, and feels almost ready to sob like one. "Courfeyrac," he says, squirming against the sheets, "Courfeyrac, no, please -- don't leave me like this please -- I need more--"

"Hush, darling, it's going to be alright." And Marius gulps as he sees Courfeyrac slowly undo the zipper of his trousers. "After all this -- don't you want to have me?"

Marius closes his eyes, moaning defeatedly. He pushes his hips up into the air, splaying himself wider, offering Courfeyrac his loose, needy hole. "Yes," he says, "Please."

He doesn't open his eyes, but he can feel Courfeyrac smirk as a hand settles either side of his hips. "Well dear, ask and you shall receive."

 _Yes, but not until after a lot of whining and begging,_ thinks Marius bitterly.


End file.
